The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by xWitchAtHeartx
Summary: Clare tells Eli she doesn't love him and he doesn't believe her. So, he waits for her in the park until she realizes that she still loves him. A one-shot based off the song The Man Who Can't Be Moved, by The Script. I suggest you listen to the song first.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi, sadly.

**~~~x-The Man Who Can't Be Moved-x~~~**

_**Going Back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"**_

_"I don't love you."_

Clare's voice rang through his head. Over and over again.

Eli knew it wasn't true, the moment she said it. He could see it in her eyes, that it was a lie.

But instead of fighting with her, and begging and pleading for her to take those words back, he just took a picture of him and her off her dresser and left her house.

He drove and drove until he found the perfect spot to just sit and think. The park. The place where he and Clare had their first kiss.

Eli had been sitting there for hours. And he didn't plan on moving. He didn't plan on moving until Clare realized she still loved him.__

_**Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man  
I know it makes no sense but what else can I do  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you**_

"Dude, it's been 2 days, have you eaten? Where have you peed?" Adam asked, sitting down on the grass next to Eli.

"Of course I've eaten." Eli mumbled.

"You smell, dude." Adam said, smelling the air. "You want some money? You need clothes, and deodorant, if you're going to be out here. I don't even know why you're doing this. There's no point."

"I don't want your money. I have money. Have you spoken to Clare?"

"No, no one has seen her. Her mom said she left the house after your fight. She hasn't come home. I know she still loves you. She just doesn't want to end up like her parents."

"I know she still loves me too. That's why I'm doing this. I'll wait for her."

Adam shook his head at his broken hearted friend and walked away.

_**Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"  
I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go**_

"When are you gonna give up, kid? It's been a week. What are you waiting for?" A policeman asked.

"I'm waiting for her. She'll come, I know she'll come." Eli said.

"The weatherman said it's going to rain soon. Do you have an umbrella?" He asked.

Eli looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds. Eli shook his head.

"Here," The Policeman said, handing him an umbrella. "try not to get sick."

"Thanks."

_**People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl  
There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world**_

It's like he was famous. People walked up to him and asked him every day: What are you waiting for?

And he would always respond: I'm waiting for her.

_**Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner  
'cause you'll know it's just for you  
I'm the man who can't be moved**_

"I'm here with The Man Who Can't Be Moved. This guy has been here for 2 months. In the rain and the cold, waiting for something. Can you tell us what you're waiting for?" The Newscaster asked.

"I'm waiting for her," Eli said, holding up the picture of them together. "I'm waiting for this girl."

_**Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move**_

2 days later, after the news report about him, she found him.

"Eli?" He heard a voice. He picked his head up from its resting place on the picnic table. There she was, with tears in her bright blue eyes.

"Clare." He whispered. He stood up and walked over to her. His hand touched her cheek, making sure she was real. She flinched at his cold touch, but didn't pull away.

"I saw you on the news." She mumbled, looking up into Eli's eyes.

"You did?" Eli asked and she nodded. "I was kinda hoping you would."

"You've been here for 2 months?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't want to end up like my parents, Eli. The differences, it was so much. I lied though, when I said I didn't love you. Because I do. I love you so much, that it scares me." Clare was crying by the end of that sentence.

Eli hugged her, extremely tight.

"When I said that I would always be there for you, and that I wouldn't let you go, I meant it." He whispered, she nodded.

"I know that now. And it's taken me 2 months to realize how much I love you. I feel like such a….such a….bitch." She said. He smirked.

"Did Clare Edwards just curse?"

She hit him playfully on the chest.

"Shut up." She laughed. He smiled and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Eli?"

"Hmmm?"

"You smell really bad." She said, and he laughed.

"I know. How about, I go home to take a shower, and then we'll go out for coffee?"

"Sounds like a plan."

He and Clare walked away hand in hand.

Elijah Goldsworthy, was no longer, the man who can't be moved.

**~~~x-The End-x~~~**

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! Long time no story? I know and I'm sorry. I'll be working on my other stories soon, I promise. I know this story sucks and it has a lot of loose ends, but it's been stuck in my head for days, and I just had to get it out. You can criticize it, I don't care. I like it. So, I recently started a collab with Color Me Soft. Who is now WallflowerEmily. Our story is You're Stuck With Me. It's Eclare and it's pretty awesome, so go read that. Don't judge this too hard, it was really weird to write. I know Clare seems like a bitch, but whatever. I love you.

Charlotte


End file.
